Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a motor vehicle drive train which has a drive unit, a transmission with at least two transmission input shafts and a multiple clutch device, preferably a double clutch device. A first clutch configuration is assigned to a first transmission input shaft and a second clutch configuration is assigned to a second transmission input shaft, for transmitting a torque between the drive unit and the output unit, in this case a carden shaft, which transmits the force to the running gear.
Internal combustion engines with double clutch transmissions are already known, for example, from published, non-prosecuted German patent application DE 100 04 179 A1 and published, European patent application EP 1 298 341 A2.